718 Ways To Be A Hero
by Redblack-24
Summary: Tyler Hai once lived a normal teenaged life. Or at least he did until he dreamed of a girl making a wish for Pokémon to exist that is. Now along with his friends, he'll have to find the meaning of this wish and win the upcoming Pokémon Tournament. One thing is for sure, Tyler's in for one hell of a ride.


A teenage girl was standing in front of a statue among a large crowd of people. There was a teenage boy standing not five feet away from the girl. The girl had long, dark brown hair with spiky bangs that swept to one side, nearly hiding her round, dark red eyes. She was…rather attractive. The boy had short, neat brown hair. He stared at the girl as if this was a crucially serious matter.

I was just standing there, doing nothing but observing every bit of whatever was taking place. It seemed rather strange to be having a dream like this. I've herd that all dreams have a meaning, this however, I'd beg to differ. I had no idea what the hell any of this was even about.

I walked in front of the girl, who seemed to just stare right through me. Literally. When I looked down at myself all I'd see was a ghostly version of what I look like normally. Transparent. I tried waving my hand in front of the girls face, and got no reaction. I then tried putting my hand on her shoulder and to my surprise she actually started shivering.

She shook it off, and just seemed to concentrate on the statue in front of her. And then all of a sudden said,

"I really wish Pokémon were real."

Okay, now I really have no idea what's going on. I don't know who the hell these two are, where this is supposed to be taking place, or what this has to do with my life.

"_What the hell is this anyway-?_"

**RING RING RING**

"_Damn alarm clock._" My inner voice said.

Slowly getting out of bed was me. Tyler Hai. I went into the bathroom, which wasn't five feet from the door that led to the rest of the house, did a normal morning routine like every other teenager. Or at least most people I would hope. After getting out of the shower, I wiped the fog off of the mirror and saw the black-haired, orange-eyed teen that I called my reflection. I looked at my hair and realized that if it got any messier I'd need a chainsaw to get it cut.

Going downstairs I went into the kitchen and made breakfast for me and my other siblings who wouldn't be getting up for another half-hour…ah hell, I might as well introduce you to the family.

First there was Megan, my often times rebellious sister who would often be seen listening to her iPod and working on homework, and mostly used text messaging as her only mean of communication.

Then there was the runt of the litter, who I (along with pretty much everyone else) call my almost identical little brother, Nick. That kid needed Ritalin or something because just spending two minutes alone with him would make you realize that that kid had ADD or something. It was nearly impossible for him to sit still.

My mother and father were Joan and Allen, a secretary at the high school I go to, and a former Marine who now made a living as a chiropractor.

I went into the garage, and without starting it, pushed my Chevy Impala down the driveway to the point where it wouldn't wake my family up just yet. After working enough money, I had enough to buy it off of a friend I knew.

After driving a few more miles out of town, I made my way to _Marley's Mechanic_. There was nothing wrong with the car; I was simply going to pick up one of my friends who didn't have his license. He also happened to be the owner's nephew.

_Marley's Mechanic_ had to have been the largest of its kind in the state. It came complete with its own garage and a fifty square foot yard where hundreds of cars were either waiting to be fixed, or waiting for their owners to pick them up.

Despite it being so early in the morning (it was around 6:30 at that point), I knew that he was out in one of them…found it. Want to know how?

Here's the thing, my friend…isn't exactly a stranger to women. Plus the only sign of movement just so happened to be a black 1997 Mustang rocking back and forth. I honked the horn a few times to let him know I was here, and he just kept going.

Great.

I got out of the car and tapped on the fogged up window. The window cracked open a little, and out came his middle finger.

"Come on dude, I don't have all day."

Out came the face of Christopher "Chris" Marley, looking annoyed at having his "me and her time" interrupted. His sandy blonde, David Spade style hair was all sweaty and nearly covered his lime green eyes from seeing much.

Chris was the school's ladies man. He was only in a relationship for so long so it was hard to keep track. He had the personality of Cpt. Jack Sparrow, which must have helped somehow because it made him look cool. In short, girls found him irresistible, which is something that I was completely jealous of.

"It's like five in morning dude come on! We were just getting started! Can't you just like…drive around or something? Get us coffee?"

I went back to the car and came back with the tray of three coffee cups from McDonald's and set it on the hood of the car.

"Damn it Hai."

"Hey I'm the one who's prepared for school. Now you and…who's it this week?"

"Dude you make me sound like an ass when you say that! Me and Marline have been going out for a month now!"

"We don't have a Marline at school dumbass."

"My name's Melanie by the way! And it's only been a week!"

"Hey Melanie." I said without looking into the car.

"Hey."

"Both of you get dressed and hurry up. We gotta be at school in an hour. Plus we still have to pick up Ian."

"He still doesn't have his license?"

"Nope. Why do you think I gotta pick him up?"

"Couldn't Danny or Jackson do it?"

"Danny doesn't have a car plus he walks with Marie to and back from school, and Jackson's still only fifteen."

"Right. So you're basically our bus boy."

"Whatever dude, just get dressed."

Ten minutes of waiting for the pair to get dressed, Melanie left in her own car and we were finally on our way to Ian's. Ian was this tall, lanky guy like I was but a few inches taller. He had brown eyes and hair to match.

I won't lie, I think I sped to school that day for reasons I like to keep to myself, but Chris wouldn't stop messing with me about it.

"Dude, you just want to get there so you can see Helen."

"Shut up."

"I don't blame you man. I'd even go at her to if I wanted to."

I slammed on the brakes so hard that I almost flipped the car over.

I slowly turned to Chris darkly and said,

"Don't ever, EVER say that again. Or I will fucking murder you."

"You almost did." Ian added.

I started driving again.

We arrived at Wester High School not five minutes later. Wester was a small town outside of Chicago, Illinois. Population was around 3,000 so you get the picture.

I parked the car, made my way to my locker, the usual. And just as I was about to make my way to Biology, I saw Helen walking my way from down the hallway.

Helen may be the hardest to describe. She had long, thick golden blonde hair that she had curled up princess style (on some occasions she would also put it in a ponytail, other times it'd just be let down), and had a pair of scarlet red eyes that looked like rubies. And I should say she was…"well developed". Not meaning to sound perverted mind you, but still.

"Hi Tyler." She smiled as she walked by.

I always started getting a red face whenever she would talk to me. I'm head over heels for her if you haven't noticed. How could I not? She was _the_ most beautiful girl in school. She was just about as nice as it got. Normally, seeing someone with that kind of beauty would mean they were really total bitches, but Helen wasn't like that at all.

Helen also had a younger brother named Jackson (who I had mentioned earlier). People say he looks somewhat like Helen, but I don't see that much of a resemblance. Besides, his eyes were bluish-green rather than red like his sister's.

Walking with her was another one of my friends, Marie Stees. Marie was our school's only redhead. No lie, her hair that she had in a high ponytail was an actual red, not orange like most people say passes for red. Coincidentally her favorite color was also red. Her amber eyes always seemed to scan everything in sight. Marie was known for being heavy into art. She was always seen carrying around a sketchpad and a box of markers, colored pencils, all that good stuff.

Marie was dating Danny Jacob, a tall guy who also played quarterback for the football team. His eyes were sea green, which were never really seen due to his shaggy black hair.

We were all going on a field trip to the zoo for Biology. I was really excited for this, because not very many exciting things happen here to tell you the truth.

Pretty soon we were loading up on the buses. I was walking with Chris and just when I got onto the bus, I saw Helen sitting alone in the second to last left side seat. I wanted to sit next to her so badly; I had to hold myself back from running into the seat.

I couldn't sit next to her though. One because she was now sitting with Marie, and two because I thought she would think I'm a creep. In the end, I sat with Chris in the seat behind them, that being the very last seat on the bus.

I had that whole, "I don't think she likes me as much as I like her" sort of feeling between Helen and me. I felt like we were in the friend zone, which I knew was impossible to break out of. Especially if you're a guy like me. I'm a bit of a nerd to be honest.

Soon we were on our way to the zoo. It took an hour to get there with a bus full of other noisy teens, but we finally made it.

Our teacher thought it would be best for us to split into groups rather than just go in one whole class. With only twenty-one people in our class, we went into three different groups. Luckily my group was Chris, Marie, Danny, Jackson, Ian, and me.

While we were walking around, Chris kept bugging me and telling me to talk to Helen. I just told him no. I wasn't about to risk something like my friendship with Helen to ask her out. Sure she had known me since we were thirteen-year-olds in middle school, but still, I wasn't ready I don't think she was either.

While continually arguing with Chris, I was also noticing the overcast sky. What I found strange was that the clouds had begun to _change color_. From grey to orange to pink to red, and more. The clouds changed in about a three second interval, not to mention that it was beginning to sound like a thunderstorm was brewing.

Helen didn't like storms; she was terrified of them. That and heights anyway, but in short she was getting more and more nervous.

"Maybe we should find a place to keep out of the rain." She suggested.

"It's alright Helen; it's probably really far off." Marie said.

At her last word, thunder clapped overhead, causing Helen to make some sort of short, squealing noise.

"Alright, how about we look at some more of the animals and then we'll go and get something to drink."

"Sure."

"Dude, now's your chance! Go and make her feel better!" Chris whispered to me.

"I already said no! I'm not asking her out!"

"I meant go and tell her its okay! That's all you need to do!"

"*Sigh* Fine! I'll do it! But if this doesn't work, I'm going to kick your ass."

I walked over to Helen and Marie who were looking into the panda enclosure,

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

Helen turned to me,

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you." She smiled.

I could feel my face getting hotter with every word. I really wish I could control that, now she definitely knew that I liked her.

There was another thunderclap, and Helen jumped five feet in the air.

"Can we go now? It's gonna get bad, I know it is."

"It's gonna be okay. Nothing bad will happen."

There was a bright flash in the sky. I thought that it was lightning, but this was different. There wasn't a streak across the sky; it was just a normal flash, like a camera or something.

I suddenly felt something wrap around me. I looked over and saw Helen had her arms around me, and her head in my shoulder. She looked up and after looking surprised and somewhat embarrassed, she quickly backed away,

"Sorry about that. You were the nearest thing I could hang on to."

"It's fine. Really." I said trying to hide how much I absolutely _loved_ that.

The wind started to pick up, thunder still rolled, and the sky kept changing colors. Maybe we _were_ going to get hit by something. I couldn't imagine what though; I watch the news every morning and today was just supposed to be partly cloudy and a high of seventy-five.

There was another bright flash in the sky, this one being brighter than the last. Helen was shaking, her eyes focused on the sky wondering what was going on.

I then heard what sounded like a weird growling noise. I realized that it was coming from the panda enclosure, and when I looked over, the pandas were receding into their inner enclosures. There was something really odd going on.

"Alright, let's go inside. I know we're going to get hit by something."

We all made our way into the dinosaur exhibits. There were fossils of all kinds of creatures: T. Rex, Pterodactyls; all sorts of animals that weren't around anymore. But oddly enough it was also the reptile house. The zoo must have been refurbishing or something.

Everyone else had apparently assembled in here as well. Our class was small, so at least it wasn't very crowded in here.

Helen was still staring outside the glass doors, and staring into the dark sky.

"Hey," I said to her, "why don't we just look around so we can take our minds off the storm? It'll be fine."

"Alright, I really shouldn't focus on the storm anyway."

So we began walking around, looking at all the skeletons that were frozen in time.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Marie said.

"Good movie. Saw it in 3D. Was pretty good." I commented.

We soon found ourselves at the Komodo dragon's enclosure. There was only one just sitting there, looking very weak, and don't ask me how, but I knew that it was starving. I couldn't stand to see it like that, so without anyone looking, I quickly took a bag of apples that I had stuffed in my jacket for part of my lunch, and threw the apples in.

It saw my act of generosity, and seemed to gladly eat the apples. After which it continued to look directly at me. I couldn't tell what emotions there were, but he continued to stare at me, without even blinking.

"Hey, look!" I heard Marie say.

I looked and ran over to the windows. The sky had completely cleared up. No clouds, just a blue sky and a bright yellow Sun to go with it. There was even a rainbow in the distance falling towards the ground.

But that wasn't adding up to me.

"See Helen, I told you it was gonna be fine!" Marie said.

"I guess so."

"Tyler? What's wrong?"

I must have been staring out the window looking like I was in some sort of weird trance.

I turned to my friends,

"This can't be it."

"What are you saying dude?"

"The storm's gone."

"So…?"

"Something else is going to happen. Could be good or bad, but I know something is coming. I can feel it."

The rainbow had finally landed on the ground and after seeing a small pulse; I saw a large wave of yellow light hurtling across the horizon towards us at high speed.

"What the hell is that?" Marie said, barely able to speak. Danny wrapped his arms around Marie for comfort.

The light was about fifty feet…twenty-five feet…ten feet…five…

"OH SHIIIIT!" Chris yelled as he ducked.

The wave of light had gone right through us. And I don't mean that figuratively, the light _actually_ went right through us.

But when I looked back to see what else was happening, I nearly passed out,

"Guys…look." Ian pointed to the T. Rex skeleton.

After being consumed by the light, the skeleton and everything other living or nonliving animal started to glow a bright yellow and…move.

"What's happening?!" Helen said.

Soon, everything went back to normal. The lights were gone, but one thing was COMPLETELY different.

The T. Rex…had skin on it. Not only that but it had eyes…**blinking eyes**.

"Oh HELL NO!" Chris said.

The now-back-to-life T. Rex roared loudly, and slowly started to make its way off the exhibit. Not only that, but every other creature was now alive and moving. The brachiosaurus, pterodactyls, the shellfishes, everything.

The T. Rex made its way closer and closer until it was right in front of us. My face was not a centimeter from its snout.

"Guys, whatever you do, **don't move a muscle**."

We were all still, and I honestly couldn't believe this was even working. Unfortunately, not everyone in the place was so quiet.

Not only were there people screaming and running for the doors, but also the other dinosaurs were freaking out.

"After sixty-five million years of sleep, I think this guy's hungry." Chris whimpered while we were still.

"No, we run for the doors when I say…RUN!"

My friends all ran, but I stayed trying to distract the dino from eating my friends.

"Hey Godzilla! Five course meal right down here"

I tried throwing a rock from his exhibit at his head. Unfortunately my aim worked and he was after me. It didn't take him long to corner me, with all the other dinosaurs around; it was hard to make an escape.

But just as the T. Rex lunged, a flash of dark blue wings had fallen in front of me, and whatever it was, blocked me from my death.

Whatever it was turned, probably to make sure I was still in one piece, and I saw the red head of a familiar creature. A Druddigon.

The Pokémon gave me a grin, flew up, and then landed a solid Dragon Rage on the T. Rex…

"That's where I recognized him! You're not a T. Rex, you're a Tyrantrum! And you're Druddigon!"

The attack had left a fair amount of damage on Tyrantrum. Although he didn't look too happy about it.

Tyrantrum attempted to knock Druddigon out of the sky with its tail, but Druddigon was too fast, and simply dodged it with ease.

"Keep it up Druddigon!"

It retaliated with Flamethrower, but the flames seemed to just roll off Tyrantrum's skin.

"Not a good use of moves, but not bad."

Tyrantrum soon head butted Druddigon into the wall, which after taking a hit like that, crumbled. Druddigon had fallen under the massive pile of rock after being hit.

"Come on, you can make it!"

Tyrantrum tried to take me out with Dragon Rage, but I just barely dodged it. Barely meaning that a few stray hairs of mine had been singed.

There was then a shift in the rock pile. Tyrantrum turned and looked closer into it, only to get Thunder Punched by Druddigon.

Tyrantrum had almost flown over a few yards, and just as it was coming back at a higher speed, Druddigon unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam. Tyrantrum then fainted, which caused a large tremor that knocked a bit more roof off.

Druddigon flew down and faced me.

"Thanks Druddigon, you saved my life."

I couldn't tell, but I knew he was giving me that whole "now we're even" look.

"Shit! I forgot the others!"

I made my way outside to meet back up with them, only to find outside looked absolutely chaotic.

There were Pokémon EVERYWHERE.

In the enclosures, Luxio, Luxray, Shinx, Pyroar and Litleo replaced the lions, Piplup and its evolutions replaced the penguins; you get the idea.

But some of the others I saw were following people around, like they were supposed to be together.

"Tyler!"

I saw Chris, Helen, and the others run up to me. They too had Pokémon.

Chris had a Buizel, Marie had a Smeargle, Ian had a Charmander following him around, Danny had a Pansage, Jackson a Magnemite, and Helen had a Vulpix.

"Tyler are you okay? This place has gone insane! Why are there Pokémon everywhere?!" Marie asked.

"How should I know? I'm the one that was almost a dinosaur's lunch!"

Helen then looked behind me and screamed.

I looked back only to see that it was Druddigon.

"Tyler man, watch out!" Danny warned.

"What, him? Guys he's the one who saved me from Tyrantrum. He's cool."

"What's a Tyrantrum?" Helen asked.

"It's a certain type of Pokémon." Marie answered.

"Oh…what's that?"

Okay before anyone says anything, Helen isn't a dumb blonde; she just didn't know what any of these things were.

"What these animal guys are. They're like animals only they kinda have superpowers." Chris explained.

"Oh."

"Look, the main thing is, why are these guys here? Pokémon aren't supposed to be real."

"I don't know. All I know is, if Druddigon saved my life, then he's a good guy."

"Well that's obvious. Smeargle hasn't really done anything but-Smeargle! Don't draw on that! That's zoo property!" Marie yelled.

Smeargle was drawing on one of the walls of the gorilla…no, Mankey and Primeape enclosure.

"I don't think this one's bad either. She's actually kinda cute." Helen said. Vulpix was now rubbing against her leg like a cat.

"I just hope the security doesn't shoot any of them." Marie said.

"I don't think they will. They'd be shooting the zoo animals, plus I think they're too afraid." Danny reassured.

"That's good."

"Smear! Smeargle! Smear!" Smeargle said drawing our attention.

"Who said that?" Marie said.

"Who?" Helen asked.

"Whoever said, "Look over here and see what I drew!""

"No one said that."

"Unless…"

Marie walked to Smeargle and knelled down to see that it was what I think was supposed to be Pansage.

"That's not a bad drawing Smeargle!"

"Smeargle!"

Marie froze.

"Marie? Babe, what's wrong?" Danny asked coming to his girlfriend's side.

"He…talked."

"Who did?"

"…Smeargle."

"But he can't talk."

"But I can hear everything he's saying. I'm not lying I swear on my life I can hear him."

"You really can talk to him?" Helen asked.

"I guess so. I don't know how though."

I continued to look around and see all of what had happened. People were beginning to settle down, I didn't hear any gunfire, today had just been one messed up day.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Welcome to the reboot of "**_**649 Ways to Be a Hero**_**", "**_**718 Ways to Be a Hero**_**"!**

**I am absolutely excited for this story. For those of you who loved **_**649**_** and reviewed, I thank you so much for that, and to the people who are now reading this for the first time, I want to tell you that you are in for a ride.**

**-Redblack-24 **


End file.
